Super Fairilu Z
Japanese: スーパーフェアリルＺ (Sūpā Feariru Zetto) Chinese: 超級仙女 Z (Chāojí Xiānnǚ Z) Super Fairilu Z is a canon continuation series after the story of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors, the series is set in 2022, 4 years from the end of prior series' timeline Captain Karen tested Lip and her allies if they are appropriate enough to own the powas. The series was agreed and confirm to be produced by Akihiro Akagi after a successful 1-year production to the prior series. Akihiro Akagi said the prior series is just an appetizer and focuses on Lip's origin and mastering the 3 basic elemental powers given to her while Super Fairilu Z is the main course and which means it'll have more episodes than Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors which has 52 episodes. Super Fairilu Z focuses on hardcore adventures and it was proven at the first season whereas Lip needs Super Fairilu power to defeat the Great Demon Lord Edgar. The title of the series refers to Lip's hidden and uncharted potential, Super Fairilu but it's first appearance is fake according to Gardenia's statement. Production Due to the limit of Xros Heart Production Entertainment, they will have delay the plan for a second season due to the plan to produce Digimon Adventure 04 on March 2019. There is also another reason why Herman has leave his friends and family and that is Akihiro Akagi wants Herman to be suspended forever because this is not his generation anymore. Story Season 1: Edgar Saga ]]The first season contains 3 episode filler on behalf of Miss Bingot's appearance on the very end of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors, Miss Bingot successfully stole Lip's body to ruin her reputation and take her powers as well, but 2 of the 8 Legendary Digimon Heroes, Masaru Daimon, Taichi Yagami and their digimon, ShineGreymon, WarGreymon, Khristian Alcantara and Culumon came to aid Lip as of Miss Bingot needs to be defeated to restore Lip's body, at the end Miss Bingot was heavily injured and can't fight and has no choice but to give back Lip's body. 1 week later in Sixth Universe, Larimar and Luea are roaming in the space after they took Labra which lead to Edgar and his fleet to chase them on their way, the chase last for 10 minutes until Edgar decide to kill the 2 Jewelpets, but before the missile reach them, Luea, Larimar and Labra alrrady teleported to Earth and warn Herman and his allies after Edgar's threat, the warning have reach to the Supreme Palace in the Seventh Universe and they only got 30 minutes to prepare for Edgar's annihilation. Rin called Captain Karen and her team to collaborate and create United Army but none of them is aware of know the 8 Legendary Digimon Heroes are coming to fight for them alongside with additional foreign heroes Ricardo Dalisay, Pirena, Danaya, Alena, Heroman, Joey Jones, Darudayu, A, Un and Victor Magtanggol. But an argument had fire up between Captain Karen and Prince Ryan due to Captain Karen and Prince Ryan are enemies to each other and the son of Candadia's fearsome dictator King Ramir. But Lip told them to set aside it and focus on how to prevent Edgar's threat. Meanwhile at Edgar's fleet, one of his generals Steven Rode have finally traced Luea and Larimar's location even though they are located in other universe at that moment, Edgar still able to find them. Within 20 minutes Edgar and his fleet finally found Earth and his general and their fleet have separated to the part of Edgar, In Egypt Yasmin has stole all the artifacts and treasures of ancient pharaohs in the pyramind, terrorised Cairo and pollute the Nile River, every actions made by all generals happened at the same time and at the same time United Army faced them. At Moscow, Capital of Russia, President Vladimir Putin has been hostage by Falah Kartika and slave all civilians, however thr Red Army is no match for Mega Puto, Kalibo In Aklan Province of the Philippines, Steven Rode terrorised the town and tookover Aklan's Provincial Hall as his Headquarters and finally in Antarctica Rinnie Kagamine killed a lot of penguins making them endangered and almost extinct. All generals were defeated in 3 to 5 minutes. 30 minutes from Luea's arrival, Herman found out everyone is already dead which lead to Herman's potential unlocked. Gardenia arrived for Herman and claim him as the next Diva, Everyone Edgar was defeated until he finally uses Satan Mode which everyone is no match for it and there are hundreds of Mega Puto to defeat and that's where the 8 Legendary Digimon Heroes made their action. in his Diva Gown Outfit]]After almost all Robot Mega Puto are takendown Khristian Alcantara ordered them to target Edgar but none of their attack scratch Edgar's Satan Mode and Edgar decided to suck all Mega Puto to another phase of Satan Mode, It's called Satan Mode 2 which a lot stronger and tookdown all thr Digimon heroes in 6 dark lasers, the digimon are injured. When Edgar is about to kill Lip, Herman damaged the healing chamber and block the laser which leads to his death. Everyone especially Lip is extremely shocked, but because Lip was saved by Herman, she's extremely mad to Edgar and impulse her potential to create a illusion copy of the real Super Fairilu form called False Super Fairilu from the power and energy of 8 Digimon heroes making it the first transformation to reach beyond 100,000 as power level. The final fight finally starts between Edgar and Lip after the defeat of Edgar, Lip fainted for 10 hours and drained in ki. Prince Ryan found her body floating on space and took it back to Earth. After 10 hours, Lip woke up at Malacañang in the Sixth Universe. Her Supremacists said they have to wait for 3 to 5 months to restore the Supreme Palace's structure, the digimon heroes are helping the restoration. After the palace was restored, Captain Karen arrive to Earth again, she brought the dragon balls and Lip to bring back Herman and Lolip, the proceeding wishes was made to bring back everyone killed by Edgar back to life. Season 2: Porong Saga Season 3: Demon's Soccer Saga Music The Opening Theme of the show is the English Version of Hirari by ShadowLink and the Closing Theme is the Tagalog Version of Believer by Akihiro Akagi and later the original version was use. Several Songs was use as insert song and notable ones are on the list. Theme Songs #ShadowLink - Hirari (Season 1 Opening Theme) #Akai Shogeki - Target (Season 2 Opening Theme) #Akihiro Akagi - Lagi niya sinasabi (Season 1 Closing Theme 1) #IKOU - Believer (Season 1 Closing Theme 2) #T-Pistonz+KMC - Share The Excitement! (Season 2 Opening Theme 2) #T-Pistonz+KMC - Let's Win With A Slam (Season 3 Opening Theme) #Kitahara Sayaka - It's Youth, After All (Season 2 Closing Theme) #Twel'v - Oden of Youth (Season 3 Closing Theme) Insert Songs Season 1 #Kouji Wada - Brave Heart #Kouji Wada - Butterfly #Kouji Wada - We are Xros Heart! #Ultra Instinct #Gary Valenciano - Ililigtas ka niya #Aoi Yuuki - Los Los Los #Let the bodies hit the floor #Kina Grannis & Imaginary Future - I will spend my lifetime loving you. #Akihiro Akagi - Egoy, Ang laki ng ulo mo! #YOFFY & Takafumi Iwasaki - Legend Xros Wars Season 2 #T-Pistonz+KMC - Share the Excitement! (Exclusively on miximaxed Cocotamas. #T-Pistonz+KMC - Be What You Will Rainbow-Colored Egg (Exclusively on Amelie and Ribbon's hissatsu, Double Tama) #KyOseru - Soviet Anthem of Soviet Union (Exclusively in Bolshevikmon's True Patriotic Hymn) #Ayumi Miyazaki - Break Up (Exclusively in Glodemon's Armor Digivolution) #Ayumi Miyazaki - Bit Hit (Exclusively in Glodelaniamon and Lekismon's Jogress Digivolution) #Kouji Wada - Target (Exclusively in Glodramon's Ultimate Digivolution) #Amatsuki - Dive (Exclusively in Lip-Chan's Trumpmillion Destruction) Season 3 #T-Pistonz+KMC - Let's Win With A Slam Episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Anime Category:Anime Category:2018 Series Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu Category:Unfinished Series Category:Series Category:Series Currently Airing